The Moonstruck Orb
by TheVirescentCombatantxx
Summary: When all fails, Master Chief and Kelly find themselves getting locked into a mission that only the ancestors knew about. When the Covenant leader named Archnimini sends the greatest Elite Warriors into the Chambers of Aringale, the Spartans realize they are all looking for the same thing; The Moonstruck Orb. If the two Spartans fail, they may never get a chance like this again. R


Chapter One: Defense of New Gala

"Quickly!" whined Abba, as she dragged her legs over to her brother, who was sitting soundlessly on the couch. She raced over and she gave her asleep brother a nudge. "Come on, Justin! The Covenant are almost here!" Justin looked up, his head aching from the effect of sitting up too quickly. He narrowed his eyes.

"What? Abba, what are you talking about?" snapped Justin.

"The Covenant! Mom and dad are setting up the food and supplies. ODST and Marines are making their way to the spot right now! We have to go, come on!" Abba grabbed her bigger brother's arm and started to yank on it harshly. Justin remembered what was happening. Just the day before, soldiers had come to their base called New Gala and warned them of an attack. He regret spitting at his sister.

Justin scrambled to his feet, Abba leading the way, until he could see his mother and father packing up the supplies and needs for the trip. The soldiers had called it "The Evacuation of New Gala". Justin knew that the soldiers would be coming back with ODST to guard the civilians on the trip. He just didn't think it would happen so soon.

His mother darted across the hallway, spooning up the rest of the supplies and shoving it into a small bag and some more into a smaller pouch. His father came back with the medical supplies and he shoved it into another bag. "Are we all set?" he asked, turning his head back to his wife. She nodded quickly, before she darted for Abba.

The family of four headed outside with the supplies in their arms. Oh how they lacked of it. The countries along the Canyon were not very rich in needs and supplies, but they were just enough to survive. But if the Covenant were attacking, supplies would drop at a faster rate than normal, and it would not feed enough civilians to escape the Canyon. Only the strongest were going to make it out of here.

On the edge of their streets, Justin could see families huddled up, some little kids were crying, fathers and mothers were soothing their kids, everyone was freaking out. In the distance, Justin could hear the sounds of wind being twirled around the air. He set his jaw. He would not let his nine year old sister die to this day. Or any other coming soon.

"Justin, let's go." He turned his head to see his mother walking across the road into the other side. Bounding after, Justin caught up with the rest of his family and he swiveled his head to see families following after him. He felt rather bad for them, actually. They were all on the run due to some stupid Covenant invasion. Could those Sanghelian warriors just leave them alone? Justin took two steps forward, but he was cut off when he heard a loud noise.

After catching his breath, he heard loud screams of pure terror. Then he could see a purple cruiser cover the sky like clouds. The Covenant were here. He felt himself freeze up, horror gripping his belly. He heard Abba giving a low cry, and his mother soothing her, stroking her cheek to make sure she was okay. Justin felt his father freeze

Families were locked up like a treasure chest, huddled and staring at the sky with tears filling their eyes and the look of fear spreading across them. Justin felt tense in the legs, as he heard a roar of wind and energy from the cruiser above them. It covered the entire sky, buildings in the way to see the rest of it. He felt his mouth squeeze tighter.

The sounds of the Pinch Fusion Reactors on the Battle Cruiser made the ground seem to rumble. Justin felt like the world was at all end possible. He had heard the ODST and soldiers say that the fire velocity for the Plasma Turrets on this cruiser was 150,000 kilometers, and the Pulse Laser Turrets went up to 300,000 kilometers. Justin turned his head at the sound of his sister breaking into thousands of tears, along with his mother, who were all huddled together.

Justin would have figured that this Cruiser came from the Slip Space Generator inside of it, allowing this quick travel of space. It would have carried them to their world and back in only a matter of minutes… or less. Justin turned his body to see families start to get their conscious back and start to run. Even when they were supposed to stay and wait for the soldiers. Soon enough he could hear the soldiers come into the area, with Warthogs and Mongooses.

Families that were sprinted into the run for their lives slowed into a stop. Some children even stopped crying. One particular soldier stepped out of his side seat in the front Warthog. He took several paces forward and he looked to the crowd of frightened people. Justin could see more soldiers come. But he could not see any ODST, like promised.

"Ladies and gentleman!" shouted the front soldier, his black greasy hair, even though it was short, was waving in the breeze. "The Covenant Battle Cruiser has arrived. Luckily, we have showed up in the brink of time. We will be loading families into the Warthogs. Some of you will be separated from your families, but you will be reunited again. Come quickly now; the Cruiser will be attacking shortly."

Families started to crawl forward, some of them were anxious, but others were more than eager to be taken to safety. One by one, families were put onto the Warthogs, some being clipped onto the back of a Mongoose and being steered off into the side that was used for leaving. The soldier wasn't lying. A lot of families were being separated. Soldiers ripped children out of their mothers grasp and sent them onto Mongooses.

Justin could hear the leading soldier give another loud shout. "Falcons and Pelicans will also be arriving. We are here to drive you to that destination. We will be flying to the base called Fortis. They have supplies to give you. You will be safe there!" Families seemed more comfortable with leaving their kids now.

Justin could see his mother and father take a step backwards, running into him. He turned around to see what their deal was, before he could see a soldier coming out at his mother, trying to grab Abba from her arms. "Mom, no! Don't let them take me!" she cried, tears pouring out of her green eyes. His father let out a snarl at the soldier, who shrugged helplessly.

"Alright, whether you like it or not, your daughter is coming with us!" snapped the soldier, twisting Abba out of his mother's arms. Abba squirmed and writhed, trying to get free. Justin scrambled backwards, seeing a soldier grab him and shove him onto the same Warthog that his sister was on. Justin could see his mother and father squirming forward to get them, but the soldiers held them back.

Then, Justin could hear a large blast. Then it was followed by terrifying roars. The ground quaked with sound, and then everything went still. It was eerie as well. Justin felt his heart stop. Soldiers turned their gaze onto a building, before it was erupted into snarls. Then thumps were heard in the building.

Everything around them went completely quiet, as the thumps got louder and louder until it made a stop. The soldiers looked ready, as if they knew what was about to happen. "Get everyone ready," whispered the leading soldier to another soldier that was standing beside him. "And be as fast as you can about it. We need to leave as soon as possible." Justin found out that his eyes could not leave the door of that building.

Children broke into small tears, and the building ahead of them went completely quiet. But as Justin narrowed his eyes at the building, he realized that it was a little too quiet. Too quiet for his likeliness. Then a collision was heard, and the building's doors went straight onto the ground, making a loud noise at it clattered around. Justin heard a snarl from inside the dark building. Before an ignition was made.

A glowing white and blue light was inside the building. But it was not just any light. As Justin looked at it, he felt his heart grow small. He saw a soldier leap into the seat with the wheel, and he started the ignition. The white and blue light that was seeping from the building was in the shape of a sword.

Then he could see a foot step out of the building. It was heavily armored, with red metal protecting the base of its toes. It swept into the calf, before it curled behind and up into the crease of its leg. On the thigh, there was the same painted armor that was covered in red that wrapped around the thigh, making a weird pattern across it. The being had greyish purple skin, and the armor on his hand rested on the top of it, and it had little to no armor at all on the lower arm. As he approached the shoulder, it had armor in the shape of a mask on both sides. The creature had a lot of back armor, and not a lot of neck armor. On the head, a mask with a shining pair of blue eyes and blue glowing spots on the mask.

And whatever it was, it was the creature that was wielding the sword. The Energy Sword.

"Elite!" yapped the leading soldier, making a dash backwards, but holding his ground after that. But as the soldiers lifted up their weapons, Justin could see more of these Elites, making their way across buildings with Grunts following after them. They had what looked like a Laser. A Beam Rifle.

Children let out cries for their mothers and fathers, as more and more elites started to make their way out of the buildings. But those could not of been the creatures that let off the earlier thumps, could it? Then he could see a glowing green light, and then one of the Warthogs explode, one that had two small kids on it. Some of the soldiers went still, and they watched as a Hunter came out of the darkness. It was dwindled in green armor that protected its head, body, legs, and arms. Like the Elite, it hardly had any chest and stomach armor.

"Quickly!" said the leading soldier as he bounded over to the Warthog that he had come in on. "The remaining soldiers will assist the parents in the fights. For now, we will take the children and we will return into the base of Fortis! Let's move!" And with those words being said, all of the soldiers in the front were now making their way to the back, leaving anyone they had not backed yet.

Abba let out a screech of terror, as she watched their parents being left in the streets with the Covenant fleet. She tried to push her way out of the seat, but Justin kept her still. This seemed to make her work even harder, but the fifteen year old seemed to keep her in place. Abba looked back at him, with a look of betrayal in her eyes. Justin wanted to fight the look, but he knew he couldn't. But he could not let Abba die. He would be the only one left.

Abba turned back slowly to Justin. "Justin, how could you!" she shouted, trying to pry her way free. "Justin, they're gonna die! Come on, we have to help them! Let's go!" Justin shook his head at his sister, not really knowing what to say to her at this point. If their parents were going to die, if everyone else's were going to die, they couldn't help that. Not some fifteen year old boy and his younger sister who was only nine. But she did not deserve to see this; not at this age.

Justin looked back at his family, who were all crying, tears streaming down their white cheeks. Justin hated the feeling to be so helpless. He knew he could do nothing. The only thing that could keep his family safe now were the soldiers. Not even the ODST were here to help the fight. He watched families get shot with the Beam Rifles. He looked back at his parents, tears even starting to form in his eyes. But he could do absolutely nothing to help them. He couldn't even hold a gun the right way.

Abba let out a squeal, trying to break the seat free from keeping her down. "Stop!" snapped the driver, a soldier who was wearing fresh black armor. He was equipped with an Assault Rifle and a Shotgun, and there was a person behind them who was using a Gauss Turret. He was currently shooting at some of the Elites who were breaking through the building, either making their way out of the doors or making their way through the window.

The soldier started to press down on the pedal, and the Warthog shot to life. It spun forward and it toppled over an Elite, killing it instantly. The soldier in the turret let out a triumphant cry as the driver started to turn the Warthog in the opposite direction, the way that led out of the large base. The soldier in the turret started to shoot more, instead he aimed for the Elites and Grunts on the top of the buildings. However, none of the Hunters were even dead yet.

An explosion happened behind them. A Warthog shot into the sky, flipping around in circles and making its way back onto the ground, crashing over Justin and Abba's Warthog. Justin turned his head to see the Warthog flying over their heads, tumbling down in front of them. "Hey, now we have some cover!" said the driver, as he turned his head back to the window and he started to drive again. The Warthog seemed to shudder every time the Gauss Turret was fired. It gave Justin a queasy feeling inside of his stomach. He could see Abba crying.

Justin looked back to his parents, and they were doing fine. "Hey Abba, mum and da! They are still alive!" he shouted. Tears stopped leaking out of her eyes, as he swiveled her head in the direction that Justin was pointing in. And as he said, their parents were huddled against a window, soldiers standing in front of them, to keep them safe. Justin felt pleased. He was starting to like these soldiers. They were risking their lives for the helpless. They had some common courtesy for the world after all.

Then the window behind his parents shattered. A Zealot Elite leapt out, letting out a snarl as its lips were drawn back. It was holding an Energy Sword like the one that Justin had seen earlier. Justin let out a gasp. Abba started to hold her breath. Feeling worry creep into his heart, he realized that the soldiers had not even noticed. They were too busy fending off what was ahead of them.

The Elite crept forward and he started to lift up his sword, before he slashed it through the air. Justin held back a wail, and Abba burst into tears. The Elite swung the sword, completely tearing off the head of his father. Justin let out a snarl. "No!" he screamed, shooting forward, leaping out of the car that was parked for right now. The Elite walked over to his father, before piercing the sword into his mother's stomach, and Justin could almost see the life float out of her eyes. Justin shot forward even faster.

"No, Justin, wait!" Justin could hear Abba scream behind him, but he shook his head. Driven by rage, he was going to kill this Elite. He wasn't sure how he was going to do it, but he needed to. It was going to be the revenge for his parents. He was going to be the one and the only one to kill this Elite. No one else. As he shot forward he could see a large person step in front of him. Justin halted.

"Hey, get out of my way!" he snapped. He could see a person, what looked like a women, in white armor. On her chest piece, he could see a code. It looked like a number, perhaps. What it read in black text was 087. Justin could not believe his eyes. This person, she was taller than his dad, who was six feet and four inches tall. She was about six feet and ten inches tall.

"Stay back," she warned, pulling up her Shotgun. She took a careful approach, but she managed to shoot the Elite Zealot. Straight in the face. "There, we're clear. The Pelican will arrive soon, get back to your family." She turned to Justin, who had a snarl on his face. She was wearing an EVA Helmet, and she had a black under armor underneath her white armor. Justin let out a puff of air.

"Uh, that right there," he said, giving a point, "was my family. You just happened to butt in and kill my Elite!" The women in the armor blinked at him, but there was no way Justin would have been able to see that since she was wearing a helmet with a fresh golden visor.

She turned back to see the dead Zealot on the floor. "You were going to kill that? My apologizes. I am so sure that a young boy who had not even a knife would be able to kill that Zealot." She turned around, and Justin grew offended. How dare her! His family was just killed and murdered in cold blood and she was going to sit here and mock him? Justin slammed his fist into her back.

"Hey, kid!" she snapped, wheeling around, her Shotgun in his face. Justin immediately felt fear rise in his throat, as he watched the women take a step forward, the Shotgun still poised at his face. "You can't go walking around and claiming Elites. I am sorry your family died, but I don't have time for this!" She stared at him through the helmet, and Justin sat there, unblinking, eyes locked on the gun that was being aimed at him.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" he started, but he was cut off with a growl.

"You didn't mean what? To slam your weak little fingers in my back? Get lost!" she snapped, as she shot a Grunt that was running up to them. He could hear someone approaching them. He figured it was Abba trying to stand up for him, but he could hear a large male voice take the place of his sister's instead.

"Kelly, do we have an issue?" asked the new person. Justin turned, and he could see someone who was standing at about seven feet tall and three inches. Justin felt his eyes go wide at the sight that was before him. This could have been none other than the famous Master Chief himself. And he must have known this other Spartan.

Kelly turned her head to see Master Chief standing there, his Assault Rifle firm in his hands. "Oh, John, you are just in time in fact. This little hairball's parents were killed and now he is marching around claiming Elites!" She turned her head back to the Hunters in the front of the building, and Justin saw the Master Chief turn to look at him.

"I'm sorry for your lost, but there is no need to snap at Kelly. She's just doing her job, and that's making sure all the Civilians are okay. If you have any family left, go to them, and keep them safe," said Master Chief. "It would not be worth it to see the rest of your family die because you wanted to avenge some of them." Justin turned to see the man in the Mark Five armor.

"I have a sister, she's in the Warthogs for the evacuation. She might be gone by now…" Justin started, feeling stupid now. And he was a little embarrassed by what else was going on around him. He was just snapped at by a female Spartan in white armor, and now he was talking to the Master Chief. But he had heard a lot of soldiers talk about him. He was a quiet Spartan who preferred to do work by himself, along with his A.I Cortana. He tended to keep talk short, but Justin had more to say.

Master Chief looked at him, the Golden Legendary visor glistening in the sun. Justin could see himself, shining in the reflection of the helmet visor. "No, none of the Warthogs have been evacuated yet. Go and make sure your sister is safe. It is what your parents would want." And with that, the large Spartan turned and continued to fight off the invading Covenant. Justin grabbed the Master Chief's arm.

"Can I stay here, with you?" he asked, his blue eyes glimmering. "We would stay safe, and-"

"No. Get to the Evac Point. We need to make sure that everyone gets out, and we can't afford to risk it for two kids. A lot of others have lost their family members, and we can't risk anyone losing anymore. Listen, and go now!" he ordered. Justin felt like he was in a trance. He nodded, as he turned around and he made a dash for the Warthogs. He could not seem to find his sister in there anywhere.

Justin felt worry hit his gaze. Was she blown with some of the other families? He then heard a familiar cry, and he turned to see his sister in the Warthog that he had last jumped out of. He made a dash, wheeling his way around the other Warthogs before he could reunite with his sister again. He ran up to her side. "Are you okay?" he asked, worry in his gaze again.

Abba stopped crying, and she turned her head again to see her brother standing there in the street that was cracked and marked with bullets and gunfire. Abba let out an excited, yet depressed squeal. "Justin, you're okay!" she screeched, as she helped her brother into the side seat of the Warthog. "Mum and da, are they..." she started, before her voice trailed off, remembered the sight of her parents' death.

"Yes, Abba, they're dead," he stated, as he could hear his sister let out a low cry. "But we need to stand strong. We need to make it to the Evac and get out of here. There are no ODST, but there are Spartans." He could hear Abba, one more, stop the sobs that she was making and look at Justin, her eyes glinted with excitement. Justin could almost hear the magic that spun in his words as he let out a nod to answer his sister's questioning gaze.

"We might make it after all!" she wailed, as she let out a joyous bound.

And right into the road. Justin turned around and he let out a screech. A Warthog was speeding its way into the area, right down the area that his sister was in. Justin could see Abba stop dead in her tracks. "Justin, help me!" she screamed as she tackled forward. As Justin tried to grab at her, he could see something whiz by. And his sister was gone.

"ABBA!" He wailed, as he could see her body lying in the road. He was pretty sure that her body was separated from her legs. "Oh, no! Abba, my mum, my dad, they are all gone!" For the first time today, he felt sadness that was uncontrollable. He felt like the worst thing just happened. The worst thing did just happen. His whole family was dead. He let his family and Master Chief down.

He could see the driver turn to look at him. "Hey, kid, we got to go. Sorry about the sister. She wouldn't stop crying for you." And with that, Justin could feel the Warthog burst into life again. Wind slapped him hard in the face, as he could see Master Chief and Kelly fighting the Hunters that were cornering them. Master Chief jumped, high over the Hunter's head. He landed behind it, as the confused Hunter looked around for him. Giving the Hunter a blow in the Worms in its back, the Hunter let out a furious roar. Pulling out a grenade, Master Chief shoved it inside of the Hunter's back, blowing it up instantly.

Kelly dodged another Hunter's large arms by doing a barrel roll. The Hunter that she was fighting snarled with rage, and it turned back to look at her. She however had managed to leap quickly, more quickly than any human could manage, and she used her Shotgun to shoot the Hunter in the back. It screeched, but by the time it had to react, it was shot again, and it fell over, dead.

Before Justin could see anything else, his vison was blocked out by a large black tunnel. He couldn't see anything behind him, but he could see the lights in front of him flicker on. They were safe, and they were definitely going to make it to the new base. Justin couldn't wait, but he was disappointed that his parents and his sister were murdered in the invasion from the Covenant. Justin sighed, plopping his head against the pillow that made up the seat. He felt a tear leap out of his eye.

The soldier on the turret let out a laugh of victory. "We're out of here now! Take that, Elites!" he yelped, as he turned the Gauss turret back to face forward. Justin couldn't help but wonder, where were the Spartans now? They were taking down the Hunters, Elites, and Grunts with ease, but Justin did not know what had happened to the base that he used to call home. He did not know if it was destroyed, or if it was standing strong and he could return one day.

Soon enough, they were at the end of the tunnel. Brightness struck and blinded Justin's eyes as he closed them to keep them from hurting from the brightness. Turning his head, he could hear a sound above him. On the end of the hill, Justin could see two Covenant vehicles, Ghosts, flying along the grass and making their way above the hill. But he noticed that none of the soldiers were turning to shoot them. Surely they had noticed them by now?

Justin watched the Ghosts start to turn in their direction. But the drivers did not look like Grunts or Elites. They looked completely human from his eye view. Narrowing his eyes, he could see the Ghosts pull in next to his Warthog, which was on the end, the closest to the grass. Inside of the Ghosts were the two Spartans Kelly and Master Chief.

"Hey, look, it's that kid," said Kelly, as she turned to see Justin sitting there. Master Chief turned his head to look at Justin.

"Where's your sister? Is she on a different Warthog?" asked John, who took a glance every now and then to make sure that he wasn't going to run into anything. Justin felt the previous sadness lurk back into his heart at the mention of his sister. His parents' death was hard enough on him, and he knew what Master Chief had said was true. Is parents would have wanted him to look after his sister to make sure that she lived the invasion. And getting her too excited was a bad idea.

"Sh-She's dead. She was run over by one of the other Warthogs that are in the lead of the group," Justin answered, feeling yet again completely helpless once more. He watched Kelly shoot a glance at Master Chief, and Master Chief returned the same glance. Master Chief seemed to sit there, and Kelly did as well. The two Spartans seemed to have nothing to say about that before final Kelly spoke up.

"Sorry about your sister, kid. She must have died bravely." And that was the end of that conversation. The driver of the Warthog turned to look at the two Spartans.

"Is New Gala safe?" he asked them, as wind blew his short hair. Master Chief took a slow, awkward pause.

"No, the Covenant sent in three more Battle Cruisers. They have everything we needed to be overrun. Sorry about you home, kid, but you won't be returning. Not again," said Master Chief, as his Ghost flew alongside the Warthog. Justin couldn't help but want to feel the wind in his face from the Ghost. It looked rather fun, to be honest. Kelly drew her sigh in with a cough.

The driver of the Warthog let out a low snort. "We have been losing too many bases lately. Keep this up, and we will lose the rest of the bases on this planet. They may even get Fortis!" he exclaimed. Master Chief nodded, and Kelly followed after it. The Hyper Lethal Vector grumbled something under his breath, and he turned to Kelly. She nodded her head, and the Ghost that she saw driving turned to the right. She was heading for something, Justin knew, but he wanted to know what.

Master Chief looked at Justin, before he turned his gaze back to where Kelly had disappeared over the large grassy hill. "I know what you're thinking, and it's none of your business." And with that, Master Chief turned around and he started to follow after Kelly, as his Ghost used the boost to catch up with her. Justin saw the two Ghosts go completely out of eye view.

"We are almost to the base, kid. Just a few more miles and we will be there by sundown. The place will be cramped and loaded, but it's better than nothing. We have a lot of supplies there. Plenty of food and water to spare. Master Chief and Kelly will be there the following two hours after us. They are on a mission, you see. It's why they had to leave. I can't really tell you the mission since you're not a soldier, but you could be one day, kid. You could join now if you wanted to!" shouted the driver.

Justin paused for a moment. Him, be a soldier? Save Civilians from the massive Covenant Fleet? Sounded dangerous and scary. He did not know what it was like to hold a gun, to separate families, to make sure the world that he was working on was safe, to go into space. Working for the UNSC sounded like a disaster waiting to happen. And he was not too sure he wanted to take part in it.

But the more Justin paused to think about it was the more convincing that it sounded. If he joined the soldiers, and he made his way to help the world, they would have another man in the army. Maybe it would be a sucky suicide man who would fall into death his first mission, or maybe he would be the best of the best and make his way into the higher levels of the UNSC and get promoted a lot. And maybe just even save the world from the conquering Covenant who killed his mother and father, and maybe he could snap at the soldier who had run over his sister trying to escape the battle.

Justin looked back to the driver of the Warthog, and he smiled. "It sounds nice, I might think about that," he stated, before he turned his head to look at the sun, as it seemed to sink lower and lower down the sky. Justin sighed. He knew that his family were in a better place now. He knew it from the start. They had gone over that when he was Abba's age. That death was not a scary thing, that it meant you were moving on to a better and more peaceful world, away from your fears and terrors. Away from harm.

Justin let out a slow snort. The driver was talking on a little walkie-talkie thing and it was starting to give Justin the want and the need to go to sleep. He wanted to curl up and forget about this day, and wish it had never happened at all. That he would wake up in the morning and see his mother and his father and his sister again another time.

He wished he had never left his sister, because maybe she would still be alive.

Or maybe they would both be dead. Rotting back at New Gala like a forgotten dream. Like something waiting to become true. Justin wanted that to be the answer, but he knew that the more he sat about the more that he would want his family to come back from the dead and live to see him again. Maybe death was not like how humans saw it. Maybe it was a moment the people who did not have enough strength passed on and moved to a brand new world. Maybe that's what it was like.

Justin felt his eyes start to close. He wanted to stay asleep forever. The feeling of the wind against his ears were a pleasant, yet sad feeling. And it reminded him of his sister Abba. How he should have kept his mouth shut and never said anything about Spartans to her. He didn't know it would lead to her death.

From day one Abba always wanted to meet some Spartans. She wanted to be one, but Justin told her that she would be snatched at a young age and battered around like a ragdoll. She never got her dream to meet one, and even when Justin had never really wanted to meet one, he ran into Kelly-087. And she killed the revenge that he wanted so badly on that Elite. The reason he left Abba in the first place.

Sighing, the fifteen year old fell asleep, and his world went a dizzying black.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Justin felt something prod his face. He at first thought it was Abba, how she did when it was late in the afternoon and he was asleep on the couch or something. He then realized that it was not her gentle finger. It was hard, and large. He blinked open his blue eyes, and he turned to see the familiar face of the driver.

"Hey, kid, we're here," he started, as he turned his head to look back down at Justin. "Get into the line. The soldiers at the front will give you a room number and some supplies. Evacuation of New Gala isn't over yet. If you want to be a soldier, tell them your name and your purpose. It's not guaranteed that you will get in, but they might take you to an Academy to learn. As a Cadet, you know."

Cadet Wrier. He could hear the passionate sound in that name. To be a Cadet. To go to an Academy and learn what it would be like to be a soldier. He wanted to be one so bad. He looked back to the driver, who was smiling at him. "Alright, thanks," said Justin as he leapt out of the seat and he started to make his way into the line. He could see a lot of other kids waiting to get there room numbers. In the front of the lines, Justin could see people getting passed their key and some supplies, and they were pointed in the right direction.

Soon enough, after about an hour and a half of waiting in the line, Justin approached the lady in the front. She was wearing black under armor and a soldier fatigue. "Name?" she asked, blinking her brown eyes at Justin. She sounded bored… and exhausted. She must have been sitting there all day hearing names and giving room keys.

"I'm Justin Wrier. I would like to be a soldier. I want to defend my own." She looked at him like he was ridiculous.

"A soldier?" she asked, letting out a low snort. "I'll let Captain Heming know, but I can't guarantee anything. You're by yourself, right?" She was saying all of this when she was typing something on her computer.

Justin nodded at her question. He watched her turn around in her wheelchair and she started to look through a vile full of keys. Soon enough, she pulled one out and she handed it to him. "You have room two thousand and four. You will be sleeping by yourself. Here are the supplies that you need." She turned around again and she picked a box of supplies off the floor that was next to her feet.

He took the supplies in his arms. It was pretty heavy. "Thank you," he said, as he turned around and started to march his way into the area he was directed into. He made his way up some stairs, his key dangling from his finger as he found the floor he was supposed to stop on. Four floors up, and he made his way into the hallway. He could hear some people talking, some crying, other were silent.

He soon enough found his room and he put the key into it. Opening it up, he walked into the tiny room. He was rather glad it was just himself. The room was so tiny, a mouse would feel claustrophobic in here. As he walked his way into the room, he saw that there was a nice little bed, a bathroom, a TV, and that was about it. There was a closet for supplies, and a bathtub for cleansing. It would suit him fine.

He spent the whole time organizing the supplies he was given. He sorted through them. Inside it was three can of four gallons of water, some canned food, and some medical supplies. It was more than enough for one person. Maybe it was not enough for a family of four. This would last him maybe a month if he limited what he used.

Justin sighed. He got over to his bed and he wrapped the pillows over himself. He could remember the sounds of Abba's cries, and he felt terror strike his heart. But they were in a better place.

Soon enough, they all would be.


End file.
